mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Reactor
The Reactor is roulette-style game which which starts randomly eliminating mutants until only one mutant is left, the player is rewarded with that mutant afterwards. It costs Reactor Tokens in order to take a spin. There are only 3 reactors available at a time and all have different costs. The mutants rewarded are chosen RANDOMLY BY CHANCE and are NOT influenced by any other factors, such as time, level etc. However if one opts to spin using gold instead of tokens, then they are guaranteed to receive a mutant that they do not already have. The probability of receiving certain mutants are as follows: 29% For the 1st mutant that appears in the reactor (farthest to the left). 22% For the 2nd mutant that appears in the reactor. 20% For the 3rd mutant that appears in the reactor (In the middle). 18% For the 4th mutant that appears in the reactor.. 11% For the 5th mutant that appears in the reactor (farthest to the right). Reactor Tokens Reactor Tokens can be obtained in several ways: * By finishing a PvP Tournament event ranked in the Veteran's League or higher. * By completing 60 wins in a PvE event. * As a final reward for completing certain stages of Campaign. * As a possible chance prize in Mutants Slots. * As a gift on Kobojo's Official Mutants: Genetic Gladiators Facebook App Page. * Purchased in the shop with actual money when they are on sale for a limited time. * As rewards for completing certain rows or columns in Mutants Bingo. * By producing 3 of them in the Challenge Hall at the cost of 70 . Reactors Girl Power The Girl Power Reactor features five mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more feminine. They are as follows: * Android * Honey Bunny * Blade Banshee * Demon (Bronze version) * Grim Reapress (Bronze version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with an alternate version of Valkyrie (Gold version). ---- Gothic The Gothic Reactor features five mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more Gothic or Demonic. They are as follows: * Martian Marauder * Baron Lundi * Rakshasa * Alien (Bronze version) * Medusa (Silver version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Gargantus (Gold version). ---- The Steampunk The Steampunk Reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more Steampunk, a science fiction genre which features steam-powered machinery. They are as follows: * Lichlock * Bounty Bug * Dead Bot (Bronze version) * Warrior (Silver version) * Captain Wrenchfury (Gold version) Oce players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with an alternate version of Beetle Bot (Gold version). ---- Mutants Super-Heroes The Mutants Super-Heroes Reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more like Super Heroes of Marvel and DC. They are as follows: * Captain Peace (Exclusive Mutant) * Colossus (Bronze version) * Leech Lord (Silver version) * Enforcer (Gold version) * Techno Taoïst (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Mr Marvelous (Gold version). ---- Japan The Japan reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more oriental. They are as follows: * Nordic Knightmare (Bronze version) * Robot (Silver version) * Dracus Nobilis (Gold version) * Terrordoll (Gold version) * Bushi (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Ivory Hanzo (Gold version). ---- Space Wars The Space Wars reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like some characters from the Star Wars franchise. They are as follows: * Autonorush (Bronze version, Boba Fett) * Zena (Silver version, female version of Luke Skywalker) * Honey Bunny (Gold version, Leia Organa) * Bounty Bug (Gold version, Han Solo) * Dire Despot (Gold version, Darth Vader) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Galactic Emperor (Gold version, Palpatine). ---- Big Boss! The Big Boss reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like the boss versions as seen in the last round of each stage of the Campaign. They are as follows: *Pit Lord (Bronze version) *Beast (Silver version) *Anubis (Gold version) *Cerberus (Gold version) *Planet Cleaner (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Neo-Urban XIII (Gold version). ---- Mutants Super-Villains The Mutants Super-Villains reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like villain characters from DC and Marvel comics. They are as follows: *Reptoid (Bronze version) *Zombie (Silver version) *The Darkseer (Gold version) *Star Trooper (Gold version) *Triple-B (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Sun-Duke (Gold version). ---- Gods of the Arena The Gods of the Arena reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like Greek gods. They are as follows: *Lara (Exclusive Mutant) *Stealth Bot (Bronze version) *Captain Bag 'O' Bones (Silver version) *Cursed Rider (Gold version) *Galactic Guardian (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Zeus (Gold version). ---- Movies The Movies Reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like popular movies character from different genres. They are as follows: * Wampara (Bronze version) * Ghost Hunter (Silver version) * Ragnar (Gold version) * Scare Bear (Gold version) * Buck Maurice (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with exclusive mutant Lily (Platinum version). ---- Elements Squad The Elements reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like they were powered by the elements of the nature. They are as follows: *Nebulon (Bronze version) *Sirenia (Silver version) *Lady Harpy (Gold version) *Undead Soldier (Gold version) *Kontiki (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Garlog (Platinum version). ---- Time Soldiers The Time Soldiers reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like warriors or soldiers from different time periods. They are as follows: * Commander Ender (Silver version) * Thor (Gold version) * George Washington (No version) * Cyber Croc (Gold version) * Sir Puggington (Platinum version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant The Primal (Platinum version). ---- Lucha Libre The Lucha Libre reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like wrestlers. They are as follows: * Tinker Blade (Silver version) * Genshiryoku (Gold version) * Monkey King (Gold version) * Space Princess (Platinum version) * Nyrlatoth (Platinum version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Robo Fuerte (Platinum version). ---- Dark Fantasy The Dark Fantasy reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like characters from a fantasy novel. They are as follows: * Mexihcatl (Silver version) * Yelda (Silver version) * Breaver (Gold version) * Dezinger (Platinum version) * Bulldozer (Platinum version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Gorthaur the Cruel (Platinum version). ---- Music The Music Reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like clothed figures corresponding to their music genres. They are as follows: * H.U.M.A.N. (Silver version) * The King of Mymphys (Silver version) * Flying Jordson (Gold version) * Bones 'N' Roses (Platinum version) * Exo Cookie (Platinum version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Sound Killah (Platinum version). ---- Western The Western reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like characters from Wild West era. They are as follows: *Namaste (Gold version) *Amarok (Gold version) *Hercules (Platinum version) *Louis XVI (No version) *Uncle Sam (No version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant The Undertaker (Platinum version). ---- Tropical Summer The Tropical Summer reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like characters at a tropical resort. They are as follows: * Majin Zam (Gold version) * Marship Mallow (Platinum version) * Plague Witch (Silver version) * Crusher (no version) * H0ud1n1 (Gold version) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant The Reef (Platinum version). Trivia * Girl Power Reactor and Steampunk Reactor are the only two reactor that don't feature an original sixth mutant. * All the mutants (except The Primal) from Time Soldiers Reactors have the same symbol (the infinite symbol placed over a sword) somewhere on them: ** Commander Ender's is on his mounted rocket turret. ** Thor's is on both sides of his battle axe. ** George Washington's is on middle cannon barrel. ** Cyber Croc's is on his right shoulder. ** Sir Puggington's is on the guard of its sword. ** The basic version of Primal has it as warpaint on his chest, but this version was only available via a glitch and no longer obtainable. * Some of the reactors' name is reference to pre-existing names such as: ** Mutants Super-Heroes and Mutants Super Villains is reference to Marvel Super Heroes. ** Space Wars is a reference to Star Wars. ** Gods of the Arena is a reference to God of War. * The symbol, shown in all mutants of Time Soldier version, might have been inspired by the logo of the mobile game franchise Infinity Blade. * The Music Reactor is the third mutant reactor that costs 4 tokens for one roll, there is Lucha Libre and Dark Fantasy before this reactor. Category:Events Category:Supplies